Ken Masters
Ken Masters is the deuteragonist from the video game series, Street Fighter. He previously fought Terry Bogard in the 67th episode of Death Battle, Ken VS Terry and later on, fought Paul Phoenix in an episode of One Minute Melee. Ken later appeared in an episode of DBX where he fought against Blaziken from the Pokémon franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ken Masters vs Lars Alexandersson * Blaziken vs Ken Masters (Abandoned) * Caesar Zeppeli VS Ken Masters (Abandoned) * Ken Masters vs Captain Falcon * Infernape vs Ken Masters * Jacky Bryant VS Ken Masters * Ken Masters VS Johnny Cage (Completed) * Knuckles The Echidna VS. Ken Masters (Completed) * Kung Lao vs. Ken Masters (Completed) * Kyo Kusanagi vs Ken Masters (Completed) * Little Mac VS Ken Masters * Lucario VS Ken Masters * Luigi vs Ken Masters (Completed) * Male Fighter vs Ken Masters * Ken Masters VS Paul Phoenix * Proto Man vs Ken Masters (Completed) * Ken Masters vs Robert Garcia (Completed) * Ken VS Sanji (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Ken Masters * Spider-Man vs. Ken Masters (Completed) * Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero (Completed) * Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard (Completed Fanon Version) * Vector the Crocodile vs Ken Masters (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs. Ken Masters With Ryu * Ryu and Ken VS Kyo and Iori (Abandoned) * Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Casey Rhodes (Power Rangers) * Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Ryo Sakazaki (King of Fighters) * Sin Cara (WWE) * Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) * Human Torch (Marvel Comics) * Axel Stone (Streets Of Rage) * Batman (Dc Comics) * Dante (Devil May Cry) History Born to an American father and a Japanese mother, Ken Masters spent his childhood as a spoiled degenerate due to his dad being a rich hotel tycoon. His father, realizing Ken will misuse his father's money to live a life of booze and debauchery, enrolled him at Gōken's dojo to learn humility, and learn martial arts. There, he met and befriended Ryu, Gōken's adopted son. Gōken taught them the art of Ansatsuken. After 10 years of training he and Ryu finally left the dojo to compete in Martial Arts Tournaments. Ken then returned to America and won the U.S tournament, where he would meet his future wife Eliza. Upon finally learning humility, Ken now lives a life of an honorable martial artist. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 183 lbs | 83 kg * Birthday: February 14, 1965 * Blood Type: B * Likes: Sports cars, his family, pasta, his BFF Ryu * Dislikes: Sour pickled plums, soap operas * Brother-in-law to Guile * One-quarter American and three-quarters Japanese * Naturally Black Hair (dyes it blond) Ansatsuken * Hadoken * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku ** Guren Senpukyaku * Shoryuken ** Shinryuken * Heat Rush * Guren Enjinkyaku * Shippu Jinraikyaku * Shoryureppa Feats * Defeated Vega while bleeding out * Punched Dan 15 feet into the air * Dodged attacks from Akuma * Defeated Zangief & Charlie Nash * Defeated M. Bison with Ryu's help * Survived a 100 foot fall * Knocked a bull unconscious in 1 hit * Kicked a punching bag so hard it exploded Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full name: Ken Masters * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 83 kg | 183 lbs * Birthday: February 14, 1965 * Dyes his black hair blonde * Won multiple tournaments * Husband to Eliza Masters, Father to Mel Masters. * Son of a rich Hotel Tycoon, who was a friend to Gouken. Ansatsuken * Originally a killing art, but Gouken's version eliminates the murderous intent. * Uses ki based techniques * Incorporates Judo, Karate, and Kenpo * Known for it's three techniques, the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Hadoken * Long ranged projectile * Believed to be composed of fire, but is actually made of ki * The same body temperature as Ken * Reppu Hadoken ** Hadoken that can shoot upward and comes from the foot Shoryuken * A high uppercut * Uses ki to jump high and ignite his fists with fire * Sends opponents flying Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Helicopter-like kick * Uses ki to defy physics Super Arts * Shoryureppa ** Three flaming Shoryukens * Guren Enjinkyaku ** Flaming Tatsumaki Senpuyaku * Guren Senpukyaku ** A flaming barrage of the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Shinryuken ** Vertical, double-handed flaming Shoryuken ** Created in honor of Gouken's memory * Shippu Jinraikyaku ** A barrage of kicks followed by a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Heat Rush * Ken's V-Trigger * Turns all his ki into fire Quick Step * Ken's V-Skill * Used to run towards the opponent The Power of Nothingness * Gives user a hyperawareness of the universe * Contrasts the Satsui no Hado * Used to survive the Shun Goku Satsu * If user touches an evil person, it will burn their skin * Withstands electrical attacks Feats * Extremely fast on his feet. * Current U.S. Martial Arts champion (as of SF3). * Defeated Birdie, Sean Matsuda, Karin, F.A.N.G, and Sakura * Fought off Bison with the help of Sakura * Can easily destroy wooden tiles, oil drums, cars, barrels and sandbags * Won multiple martial arts tournaments * Fought on par with Rufus, who can carry a car * Fought on par with Ryu many times * Kicked a sandbag so hard it blew up while in the air * Fought evenly with Karin Flaws * Lost to Akuma in one strike * Weaker than Ryu in the long run * Was fought off by Laura * Was easily defeated and brainwashed by M. Bison * Cocky, and arrogant * Rarely takes fights seriously * Has never officially won a World Warrior Tournament * Aggressive fighting style * Power of Nothingness nowhere near as developed as Ryu's ** Only activated once when trying to save Eliza Gallery Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in the first Street Fighter game.png|Ken Masters as he appears in the first Street Fighter game Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter 2.png|Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter 2 Street Fighter - Ken Masters as seen in Street Fighter 2.png|Ken Masters crouching as seen in Street Fighter 2 Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter Alpha.png|Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Street Fighter - Ken Masters taunting as seen in Street Fighter IV.png|Ken Masters taunting as seen in Street Fighter IV Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in X-Men vs Street Fighter.png|Ken Masters as he appears in X-Men vs Street Fighter KenSprite.gif|Sprite from OMM Street Fighter - Ken Masters walking on the field.png|Ken Masters walking on the field Street Fighter - Ken Masters close-up as seen in Street Fighter EX3.png|Ken Masters close-up as seen in Street Fighter EX3 IMG_4155.JPG|Violent Ken Trivia * Ken made an appearance in the One Minute Melee Scorpion vs. Ghost Rider. In it, he was saved from being killed by Scorpion by Ghost Rider. Scorpion mentions that 'You and your friend both failed to defeat me," implying that the DEATH BATTLE universe and One Minute Melee universe are one in the same. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants